


Oblivious

by LuanRina



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor - Sort of, KaZe as in Kaname x Zero, Kaname being an idiot, Kaname/Zero - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut - Sorry, Oneshot, Romance - sort of, Zero getting harassed - Poor thing, kaname x zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuanRina/pseuds/LuanRina
Summary: In which Kaname is being an oblivious idiot and poor Zero has to suffer the consequences as his unfortunate prey of choice. Kaname/Zero.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> **Oblivious**
> 
> A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters are, unfortunately, not mine *sighs sadly* I'm merely playing around with them in order to make our BL dreams come true.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Kaname/Zero, naturally ;D
> 
>  **Warnings:** OOC-ness, I guess. No plot, no meaning, plus the author's lame attempts at being funny and poor Zero-chan getting harassed xD 
> 
> _**A/N:** Hey there, lovelies! *hugs everyone* I'm back for a few minutes to post this random oneshot that I don't even know how and when and why I came up with in the first place xD But somehow it got started and actually managed to get finished, which can't be said about my other four oneshots yet *sighs* So I decided that that alone was already reason enough for me to post it xD_
> 
> _But anyway, enough rambling, back to the story. It's nothing much, really, just a random piece with our favorite OTP where Kaname-sama is being an oblivious yet frustratingly (for Zero-chan, of course) persistent idiot harassing his adorable little prey that can only be Zero-chan, of course xD To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure what category to put it under — that's how plotless and meaningless this semblance of a story is *laughs sheepishly* So please don't take it seriously, just try to somewhat enjoy it and go easy on its failure of an author *bows deeply*_
> 
> _All mistakes are mine. English is not my first or even second language, so I apologize in advance for poor grammar and weird typos._
> 
> _Hope you will enjoy reading! :D_

 

It looked so silky and soft to the touch… It was just asking – practically provoking – him to do it every time it came into his sight.

So he did it. He complied with its wish. 

At that exact moment, everything around him froze. Dead silence took over the place, interrupted only for a second by shocked gasps coming from most members of the crowd.

Kiryuu Zero's form grew visibly tense in an instant, lavender eyes widened in what could be only described as utter shock.

For another few long moments, everything and everyone remained still and silent. Then Zero finally found it in himself to recover and actually show some kind of response to Kuran Kaname's sudden – not to mention _bizarre_ , to put it mildly – action.

"What the hell, Kuran!?" Zero exclaimed exasperatedly as he turned around sharply before unconsciously taking a few cautious steps away from the pureblood.

Kaname blinked. Then, tilting his head slightly to the side and seeming genuinely confused at the reaction, he asked, "What do you mean, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero's frown that had made its way onto his face the moment his ability to move his muscles had returned deepened, his indignation mixed with bewilderment growing.

"I mean _your_ frigging hand on _my_ head, you bastard!" Zero growled out his reply, seething and barely holding himself back from drawing his Bloody Rose and pointing it at the pureblood standing in front of him calmly and looking at him as though _he_ was the one acting strangely.

"Oh," Kaname's burgundy eyes widened a little in realization. Still not seeing what exactly the other's problem was, however, he asked another question, "What about it?"

Amethyst eyes became the size of saucers at that, the level of indignation in them skyrocketing. The silver-haired hunter was rendered speechless for a long moment.

Was this guy _for real..._?

"Wh-...what do you mean 'what about it'?! The hell are you thinking doing stuff like that!?"

"Nothing much," Kaname replied simply with a light shrug. "It just happened."

"How _the fuck_ does something like that happen?!" Zero's confused anger continued to rise and so did his voice, his patience wearing thin by the second.  

Now it was Kaname's turn to frown. He honestly couldn't understand what the hunter's problem with him was. Still, he chose to answer the question, hoping it would help calm the teen down. "I merely got the urge to touch your hair, so I did. Simple as that."

Deadly silence returned, everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Zero froze again. Ichijou facepalmed with a heavy sigh. Kain did the same, only mentally. Aidou and Ruka stared at their beloved leader in shocked bewilderment, they were starting to seriously worry for his mental health. The rest of Kaname's inner circle watched the exchange calmly with mild curiosity while the remaining members of the Night Class struggled to understand what in the world was going on right in front of their eyes.

Blinking, Kaname let his gaze leave Zero and wander around a bit. He frowned slightly, then stopped his attention on Takuma and tilted his head a bit with a silent question in his eyes.

Ichijou suppressed a groan while mentally facepalming and shaking his head. God, his friend was _hopeless…_

Kaname returned his gaze to Zero. For some inexplicable reason, the teen seemed to _still_ be in some kind of shock. Kaname's frown deepened as he observed the other. He was about to voice his genuine confusion when Takuma broke the silence and diverted everyone's attention to himself.

"Alright, let's just leave it at that and get going, shall we? We're going to be late for our class at this rate." The blond noble said in his usual cheerful manner with his usual happy smile as he came to Kaname's side and put a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. Kaname looked at that hand, then at Ichijou. He didn't miss the barely noticeable strain the other's smile and overall expression had, but he chose not to question it.

The noble turned his full attention to Zero next. "I'm so sorry, Kiryuu-kun. But please be so kind as to try and overlook it. Kaname is just really, _really_ tired from all the stress he has been under lately."

Kaname frowned. "What are you-?"

"Thank you for your hard work today too, Kiryuu-kun!" Takuma interrupted Kaname cheerfully before the other could finish his question and make everything worse _again_. He knew it was rude, and he would make sure to apologize to his friend and leader later, but now they had to _move_ and preventing the pureblood from uttering another word was the only way to achieve that goal. "Let's go now, Kaname, shall we?" Grabbing Kaname's upper arm and pulling at it slightly, Takuma started dragging the brunet away and back to their group.

Still baffled and frozen in place, Zero could only watch the vampires' retreating backs wordlessly.

Silence returned and stayed there for a long while.

**-o-**

"You can unhand me now, Takuma. I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." Kaname said calmly as the Night Class made their way to the school building. The noble complied, not forgetting to offer a respectful bow with words of apology. Kaname responded with a curt nod to show the noble both his acknowledgment of the gesture and dismissal of the matter. But there was still one thing that bothered him…  
****

"Honestly, what _is it_ with everyone? Reacting in such a bizarre way…" Kaname wondered absent-mindedly to himself, not really requiring an actual answer.  
****

Walking beside him, Takuma had to suppress the strongest urge to facepalm _again_.  
****

Hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. That was what his friend was. One hopeless _idiot_ without even the slightest shred of such a simple thing as _common sense_. Takuma would never stop being amazed at how _that_ could be, but apparently even all-powerful and highly intelligent creatures like pureblood vampires could suffer from such an unfortunate illness.  

Meanwhile Kaname continued wondering about the matter absently, his baffled amazement with the people around him never ceasing.

He just honestly couldn't understand them. It wasn't like he had hurt or killed anyone or did something inappropriate. He had merely touched Zero's hair, nothing more. All simply to satisfy his curiosity and find out whether those silver locks really were as soft and silky as they appeared – which they certainly were, by the way.    
****

So what was so wrong with it...? And could anyone blame him, really? That hair had been all but begging him to touch it, to thread his fingers through it. So all he had done was merely _complying_ with its wishes. Nothing more and nothing less. After all, it wasn't his fault _he_ was the one it had been appealing to for quite some time now, so he _really_ couldn't understand everyone's astonishment and Zero's – absolutely irrational, in his opinion – rage with him.

Kaname let out a long sigh. It all was just beyond him. But oh, well…

Taking his usual seat by the window in the classroom, the pureblood placed his elbow on the desk to support his chin with his hand, immediately turning his head to look at the scenery outside. And as he sat there observing it absently, another thought suddenly entered his mind.

_He wondered if that pale, clear skin was as smooth as it seemed as well._

**-o-**

Kaname was troubled. And confused. Very much so, actually.   
****

The reason? Well, there was really only one individual that could give the pureblood such a headache — a certain stubborn silver-haired ex-human who liked being difficult, of course.

For some unfathomable to Kaname reason, Zero seemed to have become more cautious — even more so than before — around him lately. Why though, the pureblood honestly couldn't get. Surely it couldn't be because of _that_ little incident. And _surely_ the ex-human couldn't be that childish — even if Kaname did, reluctantly and to his own exasperated bewilderment, find it somewhat adorable — about it, right? 

Not that Kaname really minded. Zero's reactions to him were rather amusing to watch. But there was a problem. A very serious one, in Kaname's opinion. 

…It had gotten much more difficult to get close to the hunter. 

Kaname couldn't have that now, could he? Surely not. It was preventing him from satisfying his curiosity, and Kaname refused to accept that.

But honestly, what was the big deal? Why was the boy avoiding him like the plague? If anything, he should be honored to receive such attention from _him_ , the pureblood king of vampires. Now, Kaname didn't mean to come off as conceited or anything, but that was the truth. Anyone else would have been thrilled, so why did Zero _have to_ be so difficult? 

Even Yuuki didn't react so cautiously, and she was a girl. So why was the hunter being so uncooperative? Or was it that he just was _that_ shy? Was that it? 

…Well, Kaname could appreciate that it actually was rather endearing. However, it wasn't very welcome in this particular situation, as it made him go through too many troubles for his liking. But Kaname wouldn't be himself if he were to just give up. Not to mention that his natural curiosity wouldn't allow him to do it anyway. 

All he had to do was exercise some patience and wait for the right opportunity. Surely it would present itself. It had to. Zero couldn't keep his guard up all the time. He had to let go of it sometimes, Kaname knew it. And now he only needed to catch the ex-human during those moments in order to _finally_ find out the answer to the question that had been bothering him for a few weeks now. 

Kaname released a deep sigh as he was strolling through the forest of the academy. 

 _Stupid Kiryuu._ Why on earth did he, _Kuran Kaname_ , have to be troubled like this by some unreasonable, grumpy hunter boy? Why did he-

The pureblood stopped dead in his tracks, frozen, when he suddenly caught a very familiar flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned his head to the side to confirm his suspicion, and sure enough, there Zero was sleeping peacefully against a tree. 

Kaname blinked, not quite believing his eyes. 

Zero was still there.

Kaname blinked again just to be sure. 

Still there. Alright then. Kaname was convinced now. And pleased. It looked like Lady Luck was finally doing her job of assisting him in getting what he wanted. 

Smothering his already suppressed aura further just to be safe, Kaname slowly made his way towards Zero. The teen didn't wake up — didn't even stir, which was a good sign. 

Unknowingly, Kaname breathed a small sigh of relief before proceeding. He crouched down in front of the sleeping hunter, staring at the said teen's unusually serene face and listening to his quiet, even breathing for some while, before carefully reaching out his hand to touch the side of Zero's face. The contact was very brief, long fingers retreating almost immediately as the pureblood waited for the other's reaction. 

Thankfully, there was none yet. That encouraged Kaname to go further. 

He let his fingers brush Zero's cheek again, their slow, gentle touch lingering this time.

A small smile curled Kaname's lips when Zero mumbled something incoherent under his breath before settling anew with a deep sigh. An amused chuckle threatened to escape him, but the pureblood managed to hold it in. 

And the boy was still soundly asleep.

Kaname's smile stretched into a full-blown grin. It seemed like tonight really was his night. 

**-o-**

Zero furrowed his brow at an unfamiliar sensation he was starting to wake up to.

It wasn't anything unpleasant — on the contrary, it was actually quite nice; gentle, soft and warm. He almost let it lull him back to sleep — God knew he needed it after the exhausting few weeks he had had thanks to a certain pureblood bastard who Zero was pretty sure had gone and lost his mind. Either that, or he was simply trying to speed up _Zero's_ descent into insanity. That was the only logical explanation for the guy's more than just bizarre behavior.  

Unconsciously leaning into the touch, Zero was mere moments away from allowing sleep to claim him anew, when another touch that completely snapped him out of his daze came. 

Immediately, amethyst eyes shot open, blinking rapidly several times to chase away drowsiness. 

The first thing that Zero saw was dark hair. It looked so smooth and silky the hunter couldn't help the unconscious urge to touch it. He didn't act on it though — his whole body was too rigid as he was numbly trying to grasp what exactly was going on. 

There was a slight movement. It made Zero avert his attention to another thing that was right in front of him. 

_Burgundy._

It was a pair of familiar — unpleasantly and annoyingly so — burgundy orbs framed by thick, long, dark eyelashes. 

Zero's eyes widened further with a couple more blinks, his form grew tenser.

_Kuran…!_

Zero immediately went for his gun, but Kaname seized both his hands before he was able to reach it. He could see amusement in those dark eyes as they narrowed slightly, he could hear the pureblood chuckle — he could even _feel_ it against-

 _'What the fuck?!'_ Zero exclaimed inwardly, his heart jumped and went into overdrive as he valiantly tried to deny the dreadful reality he was faced with. 

Gasping, Zero pushed against the pureblood's firm chest with his still captured hands, but the man didn't budge. He only let out another soft chuckle and got even closer, pressing his li-

 _No. He was imagining it. Surely Zero was imagining it. Kuran Kaname was_ not _here with him. He was_ not _holding him in place against the tree Zero had chosen to rest against some while ago. And the damn pureblood bastard sure as hell was_ not _brushing his_ lips _against Zero's in what pretty much anyone would assume to be a k-…ki-…_

 _No,_ this _was definitely_ not _a kiss. Nope. No way in hell. Zero simply refused to consider it one. Furthermore, he absolutely rejected the very idea of his first kiss being stolen by the insufferable bastard commonly known as Kuran Kaname._          

Zero continued to struggle with renewed vigor — even more so after feeling the pureblood smirk against his lips. 

_Arrogant prick!_

"Mmph!" The hunter tried to protest verbally as well, albeit to no avail. The brunet's smirk only widened further and his eyes narrowed some more in unconcealed mirth. 

For another few moments, Kaname kept Zero's lips sealed, never minding the other's fierce yet still futile struggles in the slightest. Then, finally taking pity on his little prey, the pureblood slowly retreated after another firm press of his lips.

Zero turned away with a sharp gasp, struggling to catch his breath. Looking up after a few moments, he gave the pureblood an angry glare and a dark scowl that totally lacked their usual intimidating qualities since the hunter was a blushing mess. 

"What the _fuck_ , Kuran?!"

Kaname feigned innocence as he tilted his head to the side and asked, "Whatever do you mean, Kiryuu-kun?" 

"Stop messing with me, you freak!" Zero roared angrily, pausing for a brief moment when he suddenly realized how close the pureblood's face was to his. His blush deepening, he gave the other a hard push on the chest. "And get the hell away from me!" 

Kaname chuckled. He was tempted to close the gap between them anew, if only to ruffle Zero's cute little feathers some more. He even started leaning in, his smirk widening at the hunter's automatic response of drawing back — or trying to, at the very least, considering he had nowhere to run with the tree at his back and Kaname at his front and closing in. The pureblood chose to take pity on his prey though, stopping a breath away from Zero's face and lingering there for a few moments before retreating altogether with another small chuckle and a whispered _'Have a good night, Kiryuu-kun'_. 

Not wasting a single second, Zero got up and drew his Bloody Rose, but by then Kaname had already disappeared from sight. Gritting his teeth, the silver-haired teen let his arm fall, his form trembling uncontrollably with anger. 

Meanwhile Kaname was enjoying the night breeze while making his leisurely way back to the school building, his eyes alive with unconcealed amusement and a pleased smile playing on his lips. 

_Oh, what a lovely night it had turned out to be. Now…_

Kaname licked his lips.

_What part of the hunter should he explore next?_

**-o-**

Left thoroughly freaked out — among other things — by the incident in the woods, Zero had to go to extra lengths to avoid Kaname and his persistent harassment. To his growing frustration, however, it wasn't an easy task when the obviously crazy pureblood refused to cooperate and kept going out of his way to get on his nerves. 

If Zero were really being honest, he would say that he was terrified. Being his stubborn self, however, he resolutely refused to admit it even to himself and chose to settle for being highly distraught. And as if that wasn't enough to deal with, there was also the unpleasant reality that his avoidance strategy didn't work — somehow the pureblood bastard managed to find him anywhere and everywhere. 

It had come to a point where Zero had started feeling more comfortable — and safer — being surrounded by a crowd than being alone, which was definitely a first for him. Even a horde of overexcited, hormone-crazed, squealing fangirls seemed more pleasant and much less stressful to be around. Never in his life had Zero been more diligent in performing his prefect duties. Yuuki had even suggested he had fallen sick or something of the sort, as there could be no other explanation for his strange behavior.  
****

The teen felt his eye twitch in annoyance as a certain dark-haired vampire's smug face flashed across his mind.

 _'Damn that bastard,'_ Zero cursed inwardly. It was just his luck that _he_ was the one suffering the consequences of the stupid pureblood losing it. 

Zero let out a tired sigh. He had to suppress the urge to close his eyes and massage his temples upon feeling a familiar by now headache return. No words could express how strongly he _longed_ for normalcy of those days when all Kaname did was annoy the hell out of him by simply interacting with Yuuki. At least _then_ Zero didn't have to-

The hunter's train of thought came to a screeching and most violent stop. His body froze, visibly tense. 

A deafening silence settled over the place. No one dared breathe, let alone move. Everyone just stood frozen, waiting for what they knew would be one massive explosion of a reaction. 

Wide with unadulterated shock lavender eyes blinked slowly, their owner obviously in a daze. 

_Surely that couldn't have happened. No, of course not._

Zero mentally nodded to his thoughts. 

 _That couldn't be happening, his mind – his very_ sick _mind, apparently – was merely playing tricks on him. Probably because he was going insane, and whether it was due to lack of proper rest or his descend to Level E wasn't relevant at this very moment, it could easily wait._

Another mental nod. 

 _Yeah, that or he had somehow fallen asleep at some point without really noticing and thus was now having the weirdest dream ever – the weirdest and most horrifying_ nightmare _ever. Yeah, that seemed plausible enough._

Yet another internal nod, immediately followed by an outward flinch. 

It had shifted. The hand. The one that Zero was imagining — yes, _imagining_ , because there was _no way_ that it was real — on his butt of all places. _God_ , the things an exhausted mind could conjure up. 

Again, a mental nod. 

Yes, Zero was imagining it. Absolutely. Without a shadow of a doubt. It wasn't real. Even now, when he thought he had felt it shift, that wasn't the case at all. It was only his imagination going wild and providing him with the weirdest illusion that that hand had _moved_ over his buttock, as though _caressing_ it, before- 

Zero's back couldn't get any stiffer and straighter as he almost jumped out of his skin right there and then, his breathing stopping for a very long moment. 

_'D-did he j-just-?'_

Zero's head whipped to the side so fast it was a wonder his neck hadn't snapped. Still wide with horrified shock amethyst eyes latched onto the cause of their owner's discomfort. 

There Kuran Kaname stood, calm as ever, a contemplative expression on his face, his burgundy eyes cast down, focused on something lower than their eye level. Zero thought there was a soft hum that came from the man, and then-

It was at that moment that the young hunter finally snapped out of his daze and all but jumped away from the pureblood vampire with a surprised – and very embarrassing, to say the least – yelp, turning around and taking a few steps back to put some distance between them, as his _second_ buttock got _squeezed_. He hadn't even noticed that hand shift from the first one!

 **"W-what the _fuck_?!" ** Zero exclaimed loudly, eyes still wide, cheeks burning so intensely he felt like his face would explode at any given moment, voice too squeaky to be his own, hands covering his violated – because that was _exactly_ how he felt right now – rear protectively. 

It wasn't a nightmare, it wasn't a hallucination, and apparently, he wasn't going insane – which really wasn't so good right now, for he would rather deal with that than with...well, _this_. And honestly, could anyone blame him?

He had just been groped. By a vampire. A pureblood. 

...By the freaking _Kuran Kaname_ of all people!

"K-Kaname-sama!" called a few Day Class girls in unison.

"Hmm?" Kaname slowly turned his gaze from the palm of his raised hand to the girls with a slightly dazed blink.

"H-how was it?" One of the girls asked excitedly, her face flushed and eyes wild. The others were in the same state. It was actually quite a terrifying – and disturbing – sight.  

Zero whipped his head to the side to look at the crowd, the horror in his wide eyes deepening. "H-hey! What the-?!"

"How did it feel?" Sounded next before Kaname could even think about answering the first question. 

"D-did it meet your expectations?" Came after that, followed by a few similar questions before the girls  finally settled to give Kaname an opportunity to answer.

"Hmm…" the pureblood drawled thoughtfully as he returned his gaze to his palm, his fingers flexing slightly. A few long moments of an almost reverent silence followed as all attention was on the Night Class president. "No...not quite," Kaname finally answered the last question. 

Zero was about to let out a sigh of relief while the Day Class girls were about to express their disappointment, but Kaname didn't give them such an opportunity as he continued, "It was actually better than I had imagined." 

A few seconds of breathless silence succeeded the statement.

Then the place erupted with ear-splitting squeals. 

Never in his life had Zero wanted to just _die_ as badly as he did during those dreadful moments.

**-o-**

That was it. 

Zero had finally decided that enough was enough and he was going to put an end to the sick game Kaname was playing. 

So here he was, confronting the pureblood in his study — or trying to, at the very least. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't going so smoothly. 

"I honestly struggle to comprehend what got you so worked up," Kaname said with a genuine frown of confusion gracing his impeccable features. "Did I do something wrong?"

Zero's face screamed incredulity at the other's words. He could only blink numbly at Kaname, unable to come up with anything to say even in his head for quite some time. Such a long silence bothered the pureblood, and he didn't hesitate to express it. 

"Are you alright, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked with a slight tilt of his head as he took a step towards the stunned hunter.

Zero drew his Bloody Rose and pointed it at the pureblood. "Stay away."

Kaname came to a slow stop. He blinked at the gun and then at Zero with an openly inquiring expression on his face. 

A long silence ensued. 

Kaname decided to test the waters by taking another step forward. Then another. Automatically, Zero retreated, his fingers tightened around the Bloody Rose's barrel. "I said stay the hell away, you prick!" He hissed at a leisurely approaching by then pureblood. 

Unsurprisingly, Kaname ignored the hunter's angry demand, his lips slowly stretched into a smirk. 

Zero gave an involuntary start and swore violently under his breath when his back hit the wall while the pureblood kept getting closer — _too close_ for comfort. _Again_. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, however, the older vampire finally stopped. Thankfully. 

An unconscious sigh of relief escaped the silver-haired teen before he had a chance to suppress it. He could only curse himself inwardly for his slip. 

A soft chuckle sounded. Zero scowled at its dark-haired source. "You think it's funny?" 

"Yes, I most certainly do," Kaname replied with a nod, his amused smile confirming the truthfulness of his words. "You never fail to entertain me just the right way."

Zero's scowl deepened. "I'm not your fucking toy, you freak."

"I never said you were."

"Then stop messing with me!"

"I'm not." Kaname replied with a mild frown. He seemed genuinely confused, which did nothing to ease Zero's frustration. 

Kaname could see it, and his frown deepened. "What is it that upsets you so, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero's expression turned incredulous. There was a stunned silence on the hunter's end before an accusation followed, "It's you!"

Burgundy eyes blinked. "Me?" Kaname asked with a slight inclination of the head. His confusion still seemed genuine, and Zero wanted nothing more than to strangle the pureblood for it with his bare hands. He probably would have, if he wasn't so terrified — secretly, of course — of getting close to the man. Meanwhile Kaname inquired further, "What exactly _did_ I do?"

Disbelief on the hunter's face intensified along with his frown. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Another blink. 

For a moment there, Zero felt like he was the crazy one and not the pureblood. He was more than sure that was what it looked like from the sidelines. But he squashed that notion and made another attempt at getting through to the insufferable idiot in front of him.

"You've been harassing me for- I don't even know how long anymore!" 

Kaname's frown returned. "I certainly have not," he denied, looking thoroughly offended. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one leg, his posture relaxed as he continued, "And I honestly don't see what gave you that impression."

The feeling of being crazy from before assaulted Zero anew with tenfold intensity. He thought that it actually might not be entirely irrelevant. 

Releasing a great sigh, the silver-haired teen let his free hand rise to massage the bridge of his nose while the one holding his gun slowly lowered. Another long silence filled the room. 

Zero knew now he had been an idiot to think he could ever reason with the pureblood. Clearly, it was useless.

Another long sigh left the younger vampire. Removing his hand from his face, Zero looked up and met Kaname's gaze anew. 

"…What the hell do you want?" He tried a different approach, desperate by now. 

Kaname's eyes lit up. "So you will indulge me?"

Zero had to suppress the urge to move as far away from the other as possible. The pureblood's sudden enthusiasm disturbed him greatly. "It-…depends…" In truth, Zero wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall. He was actually _negotiating_ — or attempting to, at the very least — with _Kuran_ of all people. 

The world had gone mad. And so had Zero, apparently. 

"Oh, it's nothing much, truly." Kaname replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You don't even have to do anything." 

Zero seriously doubted those words, but he still decided to humor the pureblood, all the while trying to hope for better. 

It didn't take him long to realize just how foolishly naive he was.

"You see, I've been wondering…" Kaname started towards Zero with long strides, coming to a stop only some inches away from the teen who was diligently trying to all but meld into the wall behind him. "If I could have a little taste of your blood." 

Amethyst eyes widened, Zero went completely rigid.

The room turned eerily quiet as the two held each other's gaze, one utterly shocked and the other curiously expectant. It lasted for some while, until Zero finally gave his expressive answer that came in the form of a series of gunshots. 

**-o-**

"You're doing it totally wrong, onii-sama," said Yuuki to her troubled older brother, unable to simply watch from the sidelines anymore. She knew she had to help — even more so now after Kaname had confided in her. "Zero is not the kind of person to simply go along with something like that. You should confess your feelings and try to get him to like you back first."

Kaname frowned. 'Confess'? 'Feelings'…? "What on earth are you talking about?" He asked with a tilt of his head, his bewilderment more than clear on his face even to his usually not so observant sister. 

Yuuki could only raise her eyebrows and blink incredulously at Kaname.

 _'Seriously?'_ She thought to herself before letting out a big sigh and shaking her head. It looked like her two favorite people still had a _long_ way to go. 

Kaname gave Yuuki an inquiring look in response to her curious reaction.   

 _'Honestly,'_ the girl thought, a sympathetic smile forming on her lips as she regarded the older pureblood, _'and they call_ me _oblivious…'_

Mentally, Yuuki apologized to Zero. She knew he definitely wouldn't be getting any rest anytime soon, especially now that she was determined to help her hopelessly oblivious brother win the heart of her stubborn and just as oblivious former adoptive brother. All for the sake of the two's rightfully deserved happiness, common peace…and her personal joy, of course.  

Yuuki gave a small giggle, which earned her another inquiring look from Kaname. 

_Oh, the delightful days ahead…_

**.**  
****

**-The End-**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N:** Well, that's it, dearests. As I said, it's nothing much — just a plotless I-don't-even-know-what xD Hope you're not too disappointed and sorry if I wasted your time *bows low in apology* Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading and hope to see you again soon! :D_


End file.
